<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another universe by Bloodyevoker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398376">In Another universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker'>Bloodyevoker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I swear i'll write solo Rokushi soon, Multi, Normally I'd qualify Roxas as ace but i have the urge to be a little less sfw, References to Excellent adventure but not canon to it, may get a little spicy, no smut though, this became poly like 500 words in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Another Universe, Xion's feelings for Roxas take a different turn, Namine's feelings develop slightly differently, and the three decide to become a romantic trio, rather than cut anyone off by being a duo.</p><p>stories of Xion's first year with her new body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Another universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xion's first month back from death provides some interesting challenges and questions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I KNOW, WE CAN'T FORGET THE PAST</p><p>YOU CAN'T FORGET LOVE AND PRIDE</p><p>BECAUSE OF THAT IT'S KILLING ME INSIDE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first week of her new life, Xion attached herself to Roxas nearly every waking hour. She still couldn’t believe this was real. She couldn’t believe that <em> herself </em> of all people was not only back to life, but reunited with her best friends. Mostly Roxas, if she was being honest. Her most recent memories of Axel (Or Lea, as everyone but her and Roxas had to call him), weren’t exactly positive.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Naminé. Roxas had assured her that the blonde girl meant no harm, but something about the way the two talked put her off. Combined with the pained look Roxas sometimes had whenever he saw Xion, it was just a mess of confusing and new feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas, do you hate me? We haven't been talking lately, and I miss you” Xion finally asked on the eighth day as the two ate ice cream alone. She couldn’t remember why Axel wasn’t joining them, he was either busy, or read the mood that was forming between her and Roxas. Despite his best effort, the two of them had been drifting apart from him. They still hung out, of course, but Xion knew deep in her heart that what she felt for Roxas was far different than what she felt for Axel. Feelings that she’d all but buried deep inside.</p><p> </p><p>Before her death, she’d come clean about those feelings to DiZ and Naminé. DiZ had told her it was a delusion, that a tool like her who was less than a Nobody was incapable of feelings. Naminé, after bearing witness to that unnecessary verbal beating, had called it a crush. A crush on Roxas. Somehow, that described what she felt for him perfectly</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would I hate you? You’re my-You’re the most important person to me. When I lost you, I-I’m pretty sure I tried to destroy myself. I couldn't bear to be without you.” Roxas said, and Xion noted the deliberate lack of him using the word friend.</p><p> </p><p>Xion took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently, then spoke “If i could go back in time and redo anything, I’d’ve been more honest with you the moment i found out what i was. But now that we’re together again, I promise I won’t leave your side, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>The following week, for the most part, she kept that promise. By the end of the week after that, not only were they holding hands, but they were sharing needy glances. Xion, personally, didn’t know if she wanted to actually ever have sex, but when she saw Roxas, a different form of need emerged. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, not helped by the ridiculous amount of PDA Sora was getting into.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas refused to show it, but it was clearly wearing on him. By the start of the fourth week, Xion had taken to sleeping in his bed. Sora had been a little jealous, since he wasn't even allowed to share a bed with his partners, but was reminded by his partners that the duo hadn’t even started dating yet.</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally, Naminé would join them, and despite having reservations early on, the bed felt a lot more comfortable with the three of them. Xion slept a lot better with them both nearby, and, upon finding them sharing a bed that was far too small, Yen Sid agreed to expand their bed, arguing that it was unlikely the trio would abuse this privilege </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t. Not even when the three had experimented with kissing. It was simple at first, Xion would give Roxas small, short pecks on the cheek. Then, Naminé had started to do it as well, but not just to Roxas, she’d started kissing Xion as well. Then, it’d escalated to kisses on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever she thought of why she felt more comfortable with the two of them rather than just one of them, she just thought of Sora’s own explanation of why he was dating both Riku and Kairi. <em> “They’re both my best friends, and I just couldn't imagine having one without the other”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Xion had, over the course of that month, come to see Namine as a friend. It turned out it was quite easy to get along with someone when they weren’t being threatened to tell you that it was best for everyone to give your existence up. Hell, even Roxas had softened up on the girl, citing that he was never really mad at her, he was mad at everything and everyone <em> but </em> her. For the most part, while they figured out what they were, they kept it in their room</p><p> </p><p>One evening, Xion gave Roxas a kiss on the lips as they were heading back from a training session. It wasn't anything special. Hell, they’d shared deeper kisses before. Obviously, Sora hadn’t known about this, because he saw them and flipped out, even moreso when Namine pulled Xion’s head toward her and gave her a kiss of her own.</p><p> </p><p>After about a minute of watching Sora utterly make a fool of himself, Kairi, who had been watching the whole time stepped in, “Sora, honey, you didn’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Kai, <em> you </em> knew?” Sora asked, aghast</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, who do you think got them to actually do that? I’ve been giving them advice for the last couple days, and Namine has been having a bi crisis for like 2 weeks” Kairi said matter of factly, causing Namine to squeak when she heard her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t I notice? Why didn’t anyone go to me for help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, Sora, why’d it take you two years to realize Kairi was in love with you despite her literally completing your drawing back on the Destiny Islands?” Roxas retorted, then continued “We figured correctly that Kairi would be a more productive person to ask.” </p><p> </p><p>“So...you three are...dating?” Sora asked, slowly putting it together</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shrugged “Yeah, pretty much. I can’t see myself kissing anyone but them.” he answers nonchalantly, then he takes the two of them back to their room.</p><p> </p><p>When Lea knocks on their door later, he finds the trio fast asleep, cuddling under a pillow and he smiles at the sight, closing the door quietly. In just a month, Xion had already gotten herself a family, just like she deserved. He hoped the next months would prove to be a positive experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Fic won't be updated as much as Roxas and Naminé's Excellent adventure or the fics that come after but i just knew i needed to write it</p><p>Next time: Roxas participates in a real Struggle match</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>